patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
FNAF World Saga
About This This is an Upcoming What-If Saga based on FNAF World. The story center around the crew meeting Piraka Chaos for an adventure while searching for other people to join the party and face enemies. What Happened It all started with the Chibi Versions of Patricia, Jack, Sonic, Amy, Mei, Layla, EggPlankton & Penelope taking a nice walk, when they walk up to Piraka Chaos warning them that something is wrong on Mobiusia, Mobius Valley, Mobius Land, working on the name. They have been sightings of bizarre creatures throughout the lands, even a giant wood monster that is giving Piraka Chaos the creeps. So the 8 began their journey, defeating enemies & finding chests, earning experience & tokens along the way, unaware of LOC the Tree Golem is seen following them. They battle against the LOC the Tree Golem, which is tough. After a tough battle, LOC was defeated. However, before they can leave, a first new challenger appeared in the form of a Chibi Ragepuff. After defeating her & swapping Penelope for Ragepuff, they met Piraka Chaos who tells them about the glitches that takes them to the World Between Worlds, a glitch down from the Surface World. After traveling in the Glitch World, they were met with another 2 challengers in the Surface World, first being a Chibi Applejack, who is very tough & a Chibi Sans who is even tougher. After successfully beating the two, Amy Rose & Jack swap out for the two in Team 1 & continue on. Meanwhile Meng Huo is seen heading out from the Nanman Villiage to the Snowy Area for combat against the Party. TBC Endings TBA Characters *Patricia the Skunk *Starter* (Quote: The Heart of Gold Skunk) *Jack the Hedgehog *Starter* (Quote: Heroic Hedgehog Cousin) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Starter* (Quote: Speed is his Game) *Amy Rose *Starter* (Quote: The Determent Lover) *Mei *Starter* (Quote: Our world worth fighting for.) *Layla the Foxskunk *Starter* (Quote: Mistress of Potions) *Dr. Eggplankton *Starter* (Quote: Plankton Genius in the Mech.) *Penelope *Starter* (Quote: Smartest with some flaws.) *Joyce Neon (Quote: The Roller Girl Deadpool) *Bark the Polar Bear (Quote: Silent, but Caring.) *Princess Robot Bubblegum (Quote: The #3 hit show in Japan is back) *Circus Baby (Quote: The show is about to start) *Marionette (Quote: Thinking outside the box) *Marian Puppet (Quote: Kill to help Every Hurt Souls) *Ash Mongoose (Quote: Husband of a Songoose) *Piraka Chaos (Quote: Peaceful Protector Piraka) *Frisk (Quote: Don't speak much as she does now.) *Papyrus (Quote: Nyeh Heh Heh) *Sans (Quote: Wanna have a Bad Time) *Undyne (Quote: Spear of Justice) *Toriel (Quote: Be good my child.) *Asgore (Quote: Leader of the Monsters) *Mettaton (Quote: ABSOLUTELY Beautiful) *Muffet (Quote: Spider Dance) *Scourge the Hedgehog (Quote: Hail to the Reformed, Baby) *Nack the Weasel (Quote: Sniper Pacifist) *Temima (Quote: Not your normal Temmie) *Helga Von Kraut (Quote: Doing what Medieval people do.) *Ragepuff (Quote: Cute Face, Short Temper) *Reiko Hinomoto (Quote: Look at the Sky) *Sanford (Quote: Hook, Line & Sinker) *Deimos (Quote: No Smoking Allowed Anymore) *Lu Bu (Quote: Don't Pursue Me!) *Meng Huo (Quote: King of the Nanman) *Fluttershy (Quote: yay) *Rainbow Dash (Quote: Fastest Pegasus Alive) *Applejack (Quote: Honesty is the Best Policy) *Tina Armstrong (Quote: Former Wrestler, All Time Cowgirl) *Bunnie Rabbot (Quote: Half Mobiusian, Half Machine) *Sukanku Star (Quote: Next Generation Daughter) (Update 2: After getting almost all ending. The Forgotten or Defeated) * Purple Guy (Quote: More then a Murderer) * Riptor (Quote: Built to be Primal) * Shadow Sukanku (Quote: Almost had her own mind.) * Hedgedroid 19-87 (Quote: Mission always continue.) * Thrash the Devil (Quote: Blame Echidnas for what they done.) * Ennard (Quote: Wish to be like you.) * Animus (Quote: Born a Freak, Lives as a Killer) * Stocking (Quote: Steven Used to be Girl.) NPCs *Kayli the Echidna *??? *??? Enemies based on Level Mobius Central (Area #1) *Mini-Dwarfs *Crabmeats *Hungry Flowers ??? (Cave Area) (Area #2) "More Coming Soon" ??? (Snowy Area) (Area #3) *"More Coming Soon" Bosses *LOC the Tree Golem (Mobius Central) *Coming Soon Character Attacks Patricia *Skunk Gas (Poison) *Iron Tail (Attack) *Healing Powers (Heal) *Magic Orbs (Group Attack) *Holy Light (Stun / Power Up) Jack *Spindash (Attack) *Buzzsaw (Attack) *Ogre Smash (Attack) Sonic *Spindash (Attack) *Buzzsaw (Attack) *Rev Up (Speed Up) Amy Rose *Piko Piko Hammer (Attack) *Medikits (Heal) *Pink Twister (Attack) Mei *Frost Stream (Stun/Freeze) *Cyro-Freeze (Heal) *Ice Wall (Stat Power Up) Layla *Potion Toss (Poison) *Potion Surprise (Wild Card Gift) *Skunk Gas (Poison) *Magic Orbs (Attack) Dr. EggPlankton *Mecha Punch (Attack) *Drill Missile (Attack) *Helper Bots (Reinforcements) Penelope *Tazer (Attack) *Heat Ray (Attack) Ragepuff (Unlocked #1) *Sing (Stun/Sleep) *Rollout (Attack) Applejack (Unlocked #2) *Bronco Buck (Attack) *Lasso Wrap (Stun) *Apple Feast (Heal) *Pony Stampede (Group Attack) Sans (Unlocked #3) *Gaster Blaster (Attack) *Bones (Attack) *Hot Cat (Heal) *Jump-Cut (Instant Kill) Helga (Unlocked #4) *Sword Blast (Attack) *Poison Potion (Poison) *Sparks (Attack) Power Ups Green Level (Weak) *??? Yellow Level (Moderate) *??? Red Level (Strong) *??? Items *??? Trivia *Like all the other What-If Saga, This is made through Amy Rose What-If Viewer, Even with a new upgrade for multiple endings. Category:Saga Category:Saga based off a game Category:Main Story Category:What-If Story Category:Upcoming Saga